vendreadfandomcom-20200215-history
Ardrin Silversun
Ardrin is a Paladin and an antagonist of Elements of Fear. He is also a founding member of the Order of the Last Light, a fallen prince from the Fey Wild, and a champion of the Demon War. Appearance Ardrin is a tall High Elf with light skin. His hair is blond with shaved sides and back, the top of his hair is pulled back into a small topknot. He wears sleeveless plate mail with sky blue stripes going down the center, fringes, and shoulders. He wears his families crest, a diamond with a circle in the center with an arrow pointing upwards on his left breast. He also wears small metal pauldrons and metal armguards on his forearms. He wears blue pants and a sky blue skirt with a gold trim. His boots are plate mail that go to his knees with curved toes. Powers and Abilities Ardrin is an Oathbreaker Paladin. He carries the Longsword of Thunderbolts, a weapon that is capable of instantly killing any giant hit with it. When thrown his sword can emit a loud thunderclap that can cause all creatures within 300 feet to be stunned until his next turn in combat. As a paladin he is able to heal anyone he touches, smite his enemies with radiant damage, and create auras that prevent allies from being frightened, grant advantage on saving throws, and give fiends/ undead a boost to attacks. Through his Channel Divinity he is able to control an undead for 24 hours and cause any enemy to be frightened of him for 1 minute. With magic he has shown that he is able to cast * Command * Bless * Zone of Truth * Branding Smite * Crusaders Mantle * Blinding Smite * Blight * Confusion * Banishment * Staggering Smite History Prior to Elements of Fear Ardrin is the son of King Silversun, the King of Golden Roost in the Dendrite Forest. In his youth he had a fascination with the outside world and left his home to learn all he can from it. This caused his father to banish him from the forest permanently, causing him to literally be unable to enter the forest. It is unknown how he spent most of his life. 100 years prior to the events of Elements of Fear it is said that he helped found the Last Light paladinic order and fought off the demon hoards of Gra'azt. At some point before Elements of Fear, Ardrin came to San Dolaire and enlisted himself into the cities guard for the purpose of obtaining the Guard Captains weapon, the Longsword of Thunderbolts. He soon rose through the ranks and became Captain Torvalds second-in-command. Elements of Fear Ardrin is first introduced as Torvalds replacement after he is voted out of command by the City Council. One of the first thing he does in his new position is open friendly channels with the Party and ask them for assistance finding the killer in San Dolaire. Wen the Party is arrested for carrying a corpse through the streets he pardons them in exchange for their assistance in future endeavors. Ardrin is next seen when he summons the Party to his office to discuss their next job. He assigns them to defeat the Firenewts that live in Calfores volcano to prevent further attacks. In reality Ardrin wishes for the Party to awaken the Fire Elemental within so that they may slay it for him. When the Fire Elemental knocks the Party unconscious he rescues them in his airship and assigns them to go to Volvos and retrieve a weapon to assist in killing the Fire Elemental. After the Party returns from Volvos and kills the Fire Elemental Ardrin thanks them and rewards them. When the Air Elemental begins to lash out and starts destroying Icerose, Ardrin calls the Party to his office again to ask them to put the creature down for the peoples safety. At this point the Air Elemental is the last piece in the puzzle he needs before he can begin his quest to collect the mages and items he needs for his plan. When the Party returns to his office they report that they defeated the Air Elemental, Ardrin stands from his desk and announces that everything is set for the next phase of his plan. He orders Travis the Bugbear and his assassins to kill the Party and rejoin him on the airship when they are finished. Ardrin attempted to make his way to his ship and is nearly stopped by Ackmethia and Morthos. Luckily he escapes with Travis and isn't seen again for some time. After the battle is ended, Wild Thunder discovered Ardrins secret room where he kept all his plans to become a god. Collection Saga Ardrins first stop in his quest is to capture Trico Thawne in Kimunfalcos. He has Travis disguise himself and Ardrin as a Goliath in heavy armor and a dark skinned Human in a green kimono, they adopted the names Darien and Brooke. In their disguise they are seen walking past the Party and briefly interacting with them on the Chunk before the Party returns to the city below. Shortly after Ardrin challenged the Ancient Dragon Chandam and won, leaving the dragon with a large gash in his neck. Ardrin is seen hours later in Thawnes library where he has the Sorcerer defeated on the ground. He then leaves the Party with a summoned Earth Elemental as he and Travis make their escape with Trico Thawne. Days later Ardrin contacts Wild Thunder in his sleep. Ardrin admits to being surprised that the Party was in Kimunfalcos and offers Wild Thunder the chance to work with him in his quest to become a god. Wild Thunder accepts and the two seem to have an alliance. From this point he and Wild Thunder keep in contact to organize how to split the work of hunting down the items. Ardrin is seen sporadically in Wild Thunders dreams, most often he is seen traveling at night thought various forests with Travis and Thawne following behind. He is seen later relaxing after a fight with a beholder in presumably in its lair when he is searching for Pearlman. Phase Maze Arc The Party is summoned to an unknown location called the Phase Maze by Ardrin. Ardrin explains that there is an extra item that he needs that wasn't included in his notes and that he needs assistance in collecting it as the Phase Maze is impossible to complete alone. With the Partys help they navigate through the maze defeating the colored ghosts that serve as the elevators gatekeepers. During this trial Ardrin reveals what he is after is called the Hand, although he gives no more specifics than that. While going through the Maze Ardrin gives Wild Thunder a Stone of Far Speech so the two can communicate whenever needed. Mount Osuda Arc Shortly after the Party collected Lord Victor Rain from the Underdark drow city of Bellmour, Wild Thunder used his Stone of Far Speech to contact Ardrin and tell him of what theyve accomplished. In response Ardrin told Wild Thunder to go to Mount Osuda, not saying where the mountain was located but instead alluding that someone on the partys airship knew where to go. After saying this Ardrin ended their call and any attempt to contact Ardrin since has failed. After the partys defeat at the claws of Kyrvuna, Ardrin successfully managed to slay Anos and take his power. Ardrin, now the current God of Elements, has since begun to rage war and death upon the people of Vendread with armies of elementals. Ardrins true intentions have been made apparent, he wished not to do the gods job better, but to bring destruction and end lives with overwhelming force. The Final Session Ardrin was contacted by Wild Thunder through the Stone of Far Speech he still carried. With it he asked Ardrin where he was and Ardrin told Wild Thunder that he was in the Celestial Plane of Elements. With this bit of information, the party transported themselves to his location and the four engaged in their final combat. Within a minute of intense combat, Ardrin was finally decapitated by Wild Thunder using Varis' Silver Greatsword. Once everything had calmed, Treijo and Ethic arrived to tell the party of what will come next. Ardrins soul will be sent to the Abyss to suffer eternal torture and damnation by the devils that call that place home. The power of the element god would be split apart and given to four new individuals of the gods choosing. The partys quest was finally complete.Category:Elf Characters Category:Antagonists Category:NPC Category:Elements of Fear Characters Category:Non-Player Characters